leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Likal Coraer
Name: Likal Coraer Title: Summoner, Honorary Summoner Gender & Species: Male Yordle Home: Bandle City Profession: Alchemist, Summoner Affiliations: Bandle City (home state, Divinity), Icathia/Void (Hextech, Divinity, Misc), Shadow Isles (Nyroth) ---- Designation: C Title: Chronicler, Honorary Summoner Species: Voidborn Home: The Void Profession (?): "The Third Observer" Affiliations: Icathia/Void (home state, Hextech, Divinity, Misc), Shadow Isles (Nyroth) Background Likal was a Bandle City scientist working with pyrikhos during most of the Shurima dispute. After a massive explosion in the lab he was working in, he was assumed dead. However, weeks later, when Zaun's mines ripped the barrier between worlds asunder, he was found among fighting alongside cultists, voidlings, and monsters on the side of the Void. Assumed to be just another brainwashed minion, he was captured by League soldiers. What they found was something else entirely. Interrogators at the Institute of War were met not by a mad zealot, but by an intelligence that was calm, brilliant, and not of Runterra. The creature referred to itself only as "The Third Observer", or "C". League officials originally wanted to destroy the abomination and be done with it, but when it revealed that the mind of the host, the Yordle Likal, was still alive and (relatively) sane, plans were changed. A deal was struck; similar to the other Void creatures in Valoran, it would be allowed to stay on this plane as long as it submitted to the will of the League of Legends. It would serve, as a summoner rather than a champion, so that the Institute may keep an eye on it (until they discover a means to banish it without harming Likal). Appearance Likal is a tall Yordle with grey fur and weary green eyes. Except for where the Void infection is obvious, he looks pale, sickly, and battered; his fur is faded, his face is gaunt, and his ears are notched and scarred. He is dressed in what was once a very nice lab coat, but it is now dirty and tattered, covered in stains, scorch marks, and rips. His fur has erratic streaks of vibrant, swirling purple, courtesy of his void "guest". They cluster most densely around his head and his left arm, which has begun to mutate into an over-sized, three-fingered claw. Personality Likal attempts to keep up his old, cheerful demeanor, but most of the time it is clearly a facade. He is deeply scarred by whatever happened to him between him going missing and him being found (he refuses to talk about it). He is a rather enthusiastic chemist, though, and is quite happy to lose himself in his work and forget his troubles, however briefly. C is obsessively curious (it is believed to be a creature similar to Vel'Koz). It seeks to learn and understand as much as it can about Runeterra. However, it doesn't fully understand the intricacies of biological life on this plane; details such as maintenance of one's body, most emotions, and individuality tend to escape it. It should also be noted that while the two of them share Likal's body, C is very much the one in control. While C is usually content to simply watch while Likal goes about business, it can and will seize control without warning (and without Likal's awareness). Skills and Summoner preferences Likal is not particularly athletic, even by Yordle standards, but he is quite bright and is a relatively skilled alchemist. He has also learned a form of summoning magicks - either forced upon him during his time away or granted to him by his link with C - that most resembles the spells and hexes used by Icathian and Zaunite Void cultists. C is brilliant, but its mind moves in alien ways. It may not understand much about the physical nature of this world, but it learns very quickly. It also is capable of wielding a style of summoning magic not familiar to Runterran mages. Likal forms his strongest summoning bonds with other scientists, and champions who are slightly mad. There are also a few other champions he regularly summons with, but most sane champions find the process of linking to two minds at once disconcerting. C summons almost exclusively for the Void when possible. It can also utilize any of Likal's summoning bonds, if the champion is willing to link directly to a Void mind. Specific Champion Interactions - Likal Likal gets along well with most "Scientist" and other intellectual Champions, especially fellow chemist Ziggs and engineer super-star Heimerdinger, although he finds Zaunite practices crude and uncouth and may find himself drawn into fierce debates on the subject. While he has great respect for Merricurry as a scientist, he is greatly disappointed by her defection to Zaun. (They have likely worked together before the events of Hextech Revolution.) Likal is immediately cowed by most Icathian Champions. The one exception is Kog'Maw, of whose seemingly innocent personality and peculiar biochemical properties relax and fascinate Likal, if only slightly. While he forms strong summoner bonds with Lulu, Veigar, and Amumu, and these Champions seem to like him well enough, Likal finds them slightly off-putting; their respective falls to madness a disturbing premonition of his own future. Likal does not summon with Kassadin, nor does he appreciate the Void Walker's attempts to help him "fight the darkness within". Likal has taken a recent appreciation to Quinn, Taric, and Ivern due to their knowledge of nature's beauty, despite the Demacian disciplines of the first two. It is unclear if they have taken any real note of him. Specific Champion Interactions - C C will defer to the judgement of most intelligent Voidborn Champions. Vel'Koz is treated as a direct superior, reported to with intelligence reports and for new orders. Cho'Gath and Kha'Zix are still treated as greater rank, but as though of a different order or unit. As for the other Voidborn Champions, C treats Kog'Maw like a petulant child and Rek'Sai like a barely-trained hound; both useful, but in need of constant direction. C has little respect for Malzahar, although it would never show this to the Prophet's face. C sees him as a necessary mortal pawn in the plan to overtake Runeterra; powerful to be sure, but not important. Kassadin is, of course, a thorn in the side of the Void, to be removed and destroyed at the earliest possibility. Amumu, Veigar, and Varus are all potential tools for the Void. C will promise them unlimited companions, infinite power, and burning vengeance to tempt their loyalty. The Champions of the Shadow Isles have proven reliable allies to the Void, and C respectfully treats them as such. C finds itself particularly fascinated with Thresh, Fiddlesticks, and Nocturne, whose knowledge of fear as mortal motivation could prove invaluable. Category:Yordle